sonic and black cat in sword art online
by Zboy 2
Summary: I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

this well be a cross over with sonic and train heartnet in sword art online I do not sonic the hedgehog/ black cat or sword art online but i wish I did sonic well be human for all you human sonic fans anyways lets start this story. I'm adding oc's that I thought of and I'm willing to add almost any oc's as long as you can describe the oc and have one power that help's them or doesn't help.

**chapter 1 speed meets metal**

It was a beautiful day so far birds singing / little kids having fun at the park while older kids go to school and random robots shooting/capturing little animals totally a normal day, well if your sonic that is. sonic was trying to enjoy today by chilling near the park but his nemesis Eggman had to show up, so he did what he always do best stop him and chased him back to his lab. "Hey egghead why don't you give up I always beat you no matter what happening." Sonic said "So true you pesky human but this time I got a trick up my sleeves and guess what I can only use once so this basically a one time thing." Eggman said and then pushed 6 buttons on his eggmobil and then glass separated sonic from Eggman. "Oh let me guess it's a bullet proof glass and now your gonna shoot me and stuff." sonic said with a boredom tone. "Close you fucking asshole it is bullet proof glass but don't you feel like something is pulling you backwards" Eggman said then sonic felt the wind pulling him back. "Haves this as a parting gift." Eggman said as he made a map appear in front of sonic. "hey Eggman I got all 7 chaos emeralds and I'm never coming back to this bullshit planet again." sonic said while running from the void "hahaha that means I win you fucking asshole." Eggman said before going in the void sonic said "shadow and my crew can go super with out the emeralds." he then threw himself inside the void while saying "I win Eggman." - while inside the void sonic saw a lot of weird shit and then his sword excalibur the real excalibur came floating to him so he grabbed it and started to fall down- "What, not again." sonic said as he fell face first into the ground, while sonic tried to get himself a person asked "hey need help?" sonic replied by putting a thumb up. "Ok this's gonna hurt so on three push and I pull."? said 1...2...3! and then sonic screamed out in pain. "Thank you the names sonic and you are?" Sonic asked "I'm train heartnet also know as black cat a killing machine but now a days I'm a sweeper, sweeper is short for bounty hunter." Train said sonic pick up his sword and said "let's see who's better." Ready...Fight! train start the fight by shooting at sonic 3 times which sonic stop by using his sword as a shield, sonic then used soul surge and cut train's gun in half "I win and it didn't take long" Sonic said Train had anime tears in his eye. " aww man that was my favorite and only gun I had" Train said sonic then picks up both halves of the gun and said "chaos please fix and make this gun stronger cause I made a new friend and rival." then the yellow chaos emerald spun around the halves of the gun, then a yellow light flashed and the gun was now golden and sharper but light. "Train careful when using your gone now I put a lot of chaos energy in it and it can make any type of bullets you want or need, but you have to have a clam mind" Sonic said train wasn't listening at all, he was shooting all types of bullets into the sky. "or you can that." sonic said to himself as he watched Train make fireworks show his face and sonic's face and sword.

**I know short but I"LL try to make it longer next chapter, oh please no flames and R&R **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2 let's join sword art online

I don't own sonic the hedgehog, train heartnet or any other anime they belong to their rightful owners

Chapter 2 Let's join sword art online

After sonic fixed Train's gun they saw a game Ad for sword art online. "Hey Train want to buy the game and be an awesome team, plus I heard your whole body is in the game." Sonic said some random nerd walking by tells them. "Your whole body is in the game and let's says if you cut on the arm it won't get cut off with one hit you'll just HP and if you lose all your HP your out the game for good, also I heard the game is powered by black magic" the nerd left after he said that "Ok, then so what do say train?" sonic asked "well I want to join but I don't have enough money to pay for the system' Train said "don't worry about the paying just show me where you and I'll bring the system just read this booklet on how to play the game" sonic said -30 minutes later- "I wonder if sonic got lost" Train said while looking outside then there was a bright flash coming from his behind him 'Yo Train grab this box before it fall." Sonic said Train saw sonic had a lot of boxes and 2 bags full of gold rings, Train grabbed a box and asked "Sonic where did you get these gold rings from?" "I made them come out my sword" Sonic said while making Excalibur pours out some ring "Sir sonic is that really you?" Excalibur asked "holy shit! Sonic your sword can talk." Train said "I know I was just waiting for him to wake up, so Excalibur how's Camelot and the knights?" Sonic asked "their fine, but sir sonic where I'm and who's that" Excalibur asked "that's Train and you're in the future and now you'll gonna be weapon for this game, shit we only 6 hours before the doesn't let new players join the game, hurry into the game and start killing little enemies to level we got only 5 hours and 56 minutes before Yoshi makes announcement about the game" Sonic said while putting 50 rings in his pockets and putting on his sword -5 hour and 49 minutes later- "this is just sad my old enemies were better challenges." Sonic said while killing 8 boars' whit on sword slash "just wondering what were your enemies and how the fuck did you become so fast?" Train asked "well I fought robots, gods, I killed the devil once, got sent into two books one of the books gave me this sword THE REAL EXCALIBUR not some cheap fake Excalibur and sometimes I get sent to different worlds." Sonic said "well since you somewhat told me your past I'll tell you mines, I used to work for this evil organization named chrones, I was called a chrones number a person that killed anybody to get what he keened down but then I met a girl who was a sweeper it means bounty hunter and she show me killing doesn't solve everything, one day she died so I quit chrones toke them out whit so friend and left them behind after that then I met you a 15 year old boy who has the power in him but doesn't uses it for evil and I'm glad for that for I wouldn't like to kill a friend." Train said then a blue light started to shine around them "hey Train let's make a guild but we have to let people say they want to join not show our power so they can join." Sonic said "deal but keep you level hidden so they don't coming rushing at as like we're gods or something" train said then they were gone after the light flashed around them.

No flames and R&R If you want to.


	3. Chapter 3 notice

Quick Notice I'm working on 3 other stories right now so I need time to write.


End file.
